1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a machine tool having two spindles and, more particularly, to a method of controlling simultaneous operation of the spindles of a machine tool such as a lathe adapted to control two spindles in order to machine a workpiece efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The machine tool of a multiple-spindle head unit is widely employed to realize a shorter piece time when machining workpieces. As is seen in an NC lathe, by way of example, two or more spindles are provided for each tool rest, and the spindles are controlled by independent spindle motors to shorten the time needed for mounting and unmounting workpieces. Alternatively, the flexibility with which workpieces are machined is enhanced by spindle motors having different functions.
When workpieces are regripped at a plurality of spindles, the same velocity command is applied to each spindle motor and, when the velocities coincide, a transition is made to the next machining operation without stopping the workpiece, which is in the rotating state.
With the conventional machine tool in which two spindles are disposed to oppose each other on the same axis and a tool rest is capable of machining the workpiece at either spindle, it is required that the velocities of both spindles coincide reliably at workpiece regripping. If this is not achieved, the workpiece may be damaged by a chuck or is in danger of being deformed. When the spindle motors differ, however, it is difficult to bring their rotational velocities into perfect coincidence. In addition, owing to the load, the rotational velocities fluctuate even though the velocity commands are the same.
Furthermore, with conventional control for synchronous spindle operation, the rotational angular positions of both spindles do not readily coincide even if the velocities can be made to coincide, and it is difficult to correct for a deviation in chuck meshing position.